megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter
The franchise is a series of video games by Capcom that started with the game Monster Hunter for PlayStation 2 in 2004. As the title suggests, the player takes the role of a Hunter in a fantasy environment and completes quests by hunting out specific kinds of monsters to kill or capture. ''Mega Man'' content The Monster Hunter series had tie-ins with several franchises, including Mega Man. ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, known as Monster Hunter 4G in Japan, is an updated version of the Japan-only ''Monster Hunter 4''. It was released for Nintendo 3DS on October 11, 2014 in Japan and on February 2015 outside Japan. Mega Man's armor appeared as the for Felyne comrades (Palicoes), and the Palico Weapon named based on Rush. They are created with E-Tanks, which are obtained by completing the Event Quest Protector of Peace. Quest: Material: Equipment: ''Monster Hunter Generations'' Monster Hunter Generations, known as in Japan, is a game that combines content from all four previous ''Monster Hunter games alongside new content. It was released for Nintendo 3DS on November 28, 2015 in Japan and on July 15, 2016 in North America and Europe. The Mega Man armor set, renamed as in Japan, and the Rushing Hammer return, with the added feature of the Palico using the color of several Special Weapons in his actions, such as Super Arm, Leaf Shield, Top Spin, Dust Crusher, Ring Boomerang, Gravity Hold, and Flame Blast. When he eats, he holds an E Tank instead of food. The Mega Man gear is created with Ceratanium, which is obtained in the Event Quest . The game also featured Mega Man-themed content for the Guild Card. The Mega Man content is also present in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate, an updated version of the game released for Nintendo Switch on August 25, 2017 in Japan and on August 28th, 2018 worldwide. Quest: Material: Equipment: ''Monster Hunter: World'' is a game released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on January 26, 2018 and for PC on August 9, 2018. An 8-bit voxel style Mega Man armor could be crafted for Palicos by using Mega Man Tickets obtained in the 2018 Event Quest , available from April 13 to April 27. Just like in ''Monster Hunter Generations, when the Palico consumes a Potion, he uses an E Tank instead. Quest: Material: Equipment: *Note: Mega Man α is a full armor set. The Mega Man Helmet and Mega Man Suit can't be used separatedly. Additionally, the event stage had different tunes from the Mega Man series available, changing depending on the weapon the Hunter is using: ''Monster Hunter Frontier Z'' Monster Hunter Frontier Z is a mobile game released on November 9, 2016 in Japan. The game was discontinued on December 18, 2019. From November 21, 2018 to April 10, 2019, a Mega Man costume could be obtained for Hunters by obtaining materials in the Mega Man 11 themed Event Quest .[http://members.mhf-z.jp/campaign/rockman/ Monster Hunter Frontier Z official site] The game also had Mega Man 11 backgrounds for the Guild Card.アメンボ達の気ままなモンハン生活 - ロックマンになってきました Quest: Material: Equipment: ''Monster Hunter Explore'' is a mobile game released on September 29, 2015. In 2019, ''Mega Man X content appeared during a January 14-22 event, including X and Zero armors and weapons and three Mega Man X stamps with X, Zero, and Sigma.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman X and Monster Hunter Explore Collaboration Announced Weapons: Armors: Other media Monster Hunter is one of the franchises featured in the Archie Comics crossover Worlds Unite. The X-Hunters are preparing to set a Unity Engine in the Ancestral Steppe, but X and Sticks appear and the trio prepares to fight, kicking two nearby Felynes (a valiant Palico using the Mega Man armor set and a normal Felyne using the Sonic armor) out of their way while revealing to them that they are X-Hunters instead of Monster Hunters. Suddenly, a Gore Magala appears and easily destroys the X-Hunters. X prepares to face the elder dragon to protect the Felynes, but Sticks tries to talk with it and somehow calms the beast down, and also convinces it to attack Sigma. Videos Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Mega Man Palico Equipment 【MHX】『ロックマン』コラボ紹介映像|''Monster Hunter X'' - Rockman collaboration Monster Hunter World - Mega Man Collaboration Gear 『ロックマン11 運命の歯車!!』×『MHF-Z』コラボ プロモーションムービー|''Rockman 11'' × Monster Hunter Frontier Z collaboration promotion Trivia *Before Mega Man had a cameo in the series, a Felyne and Melynx figure with Mega Man's armor and a plush were released as part of the Capcom 30th Anniversary merchandise.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Felyne Mega Man: From Concept To Figure The Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Palico armor was also released as a figure.Capcom Figure Builder: Standard Model Otomo Airou Selection: Rockman Series *The Event Quests given out to obtain the Palico armor have clients that reference Mega Man characters. **In Monster Hunter: 4 Ultimate and Monster Hunter: Generations, the respective Event Quests were given by "Robot-crazy Father", which implies that the client is Dr. Light. ***In Monster Hunter Generations, the Quest description mentions a certain evil scientist. **In Monster Hunter: World, the Event Quest "A Rush of Blood" was given by "Girl with Green Ribbon". This implies that the client was Roll. External links *Monster Hunter Portal - Monster Hunter series official English site *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/game/monsterhunter/ Monster Hunter series official site] (Japanese) *Monster Hunter Wiki **''Mega Man'' article in the Monster Hunter Wiki References Category:Franchises Category:Crossovers Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds